Thirteen Continues
by Strawberry-NaNi
Summary: Hey guys it's me Hannah, Hannah Baker. I have no more tapes, nothing for anyone to listen to; my story is done but what about theirs? Those people, like Clay, still have crap to do. So please adjust the brightness on your screen because it's time to see their stories.


Hello everyone for those of you who have read my works before you'll see that it may be kind of different. Now I know I may be a little late on this but I really liked the show Thirteen Reasons Why and I wanted to make my own ideas of what will happen in season 2.

Fair warning this chapter was a little hard for me to write because of the character in this chapter is one I have no cares for. The writing style will get better as the story continues I promise.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has to do with Thirteen Reasons Why. All I own are my ideas of what may happen in the next season.

Enjoy! ^-^

* * *

So I see you've made it past the summary, guess you want to know more. So do I. As you probably already know, I'm dead. If you didn't know let me inform you. My name is Hannah Baker and I bled to death in my bath tub from slits in my wrists that I made. Sooo before you ask yes I committed suicide.

Now that we've got that out of the way, I've been watching the 12 who have listened to my tapes I've seen what it does to them. I've watched some of them go mental because of the tapes, even the one I loved, but I've also seen the change my tapes have caused but now people are worried. Now they care, because someone is speaking up either that or they just weren't ready to deal with shit, but hey let's get started who should our first victim be. You know it might just be easier to go in the order of the tapes, so Justin Foley you're up.

Last time I saw you, Justin, my dear friend Jessica Davis had broken up with you because you lied to her about her rape. I'm sure it's hard for you to forget since it was so recent but anyways now you've been kicked from your mom's and have nowhere to go. So what will you do now?

* * *

 _Justin_

 _What will I do now? I can't see Jessica and if I go to school I'll probably see her. I can't do anything about it either. She doesn't trust me anymore nor does she want to see me, I would probably just be better off dead now wouldn't I, maybe that's what Jessica wanted. Me dead. What's the point though I'm dead to most people by now._

I've been walking for a while now contemplating what has all happened. _The love of my life doesn't want to see me again, I refuse to see my best friend who freaking couldn't keep his dick to himself, and my mom's 'boyfriend' will probably kill me if I go back_. _Maybe if I told Jessica sooner or not have been around Bryce at all none of this would have happened. Though I can't do anything about it, because now I have nothing._

After thinking for a little I looked at a wall in an alley, it was sunnier earlier but now it's greyed out. There is no beautiful color left in the world. I've lost sight of it; I've lost sight in everything. Angry tears streamed down my face I couldn't control my hatred mixed with the despair I blamed everyone in that moment. My head was spinning with thoughts of blame and hatred.

 _Stupid mom, why can't you care for your own child. Stupid dad, why couldn't you be there with mom and me. Hannah this is your fault. If you hadn't of made those tapes and gone out peacefully my life wouldn't be screwed up. Everything is all your fault Bryce. You couldn't help but send that picture of Hannah to everyone which made her closer to killing herself. You also couldn't keep yourself from fucking girls especially mine when she was wasted. Jessica this is also your fault. If you hadn't gotten wasted then you wouldn't have been raped. If you would have understood what I was trying to protect you from then and stayed with me, I wouldn't be a mess right now._

I was so angry with my thoughts, I couldn't control my actions _._ In one quick movement I lifted my clenched fist and punched the grey wall. A long rush of pain and the sound of something breaking came before flashes of images. All of them bright, colorful and of one person. Jessica.

Her smiling face and the times she's cheered for me came in clear pictures. The memories of her being there for me when I was having issues with home. Her worrying about me at school and out of school. All the good memories that I had with her were all coming in and flooding my mind and eyes.

I dropped to the ground holding my swollen fist crying more. Not tears of anger, genuine tears of sadness. I couldn't believe what I was thinking of Jessica beforehand. I could never hate her, let alone blame her. Then realization hit me. _It's all my fault._ The reason why I'm in this mess is because of my actions and no one else's.

I stood up slowly, not putting any pressure on my swollen fist, and started walking again. I had a place I wanted to go and was determined to go there. Despair was in control and the thoughts of hell were in mind.

 _My fault it's all my fault. That's what Hannah wanted me to know, that's why I'm on those tapes twice because it's all my fault. I should just die. Hell is better for me._

I walked around the town a little more with no other thoughts. I was going to a height most people would have gone to for views. I walked up the trail of the cliff until I got to the top of it. I took a few more steps towards the edge and looked. I could see a lot from the top of it especially stars starting to glow in the night. Then I looked down to see nothing but darkness. I closed my eyes and started to picture what would happen in a few moments.

I would take one more step to feel nothing below my foot and I would fall. I would plummet the however many feet this cliff is and I would probably die. I wouldn't have to worry about what was to come for the next day or who I would see, or anything as a matter of fact. I would die and go to hell.

My chest started to tighten; my breathing becoming heavier. I took a quick breath and started to take a step forward, and then another flash came into view. It was of Jessica, sad and confused. I opened my eyes and quickly withdrew from the edge of the cliff, falling backwards onto the ground.

"I can't do this. I can't leave her alone especially like this." I spoke to myself aloud.

I stood up and went hurriedly down the cliff and back to the town. I went straight to the house I'd been in multiple times. Jessica's house. I knew I couldn't leave her like this and all she said was that she didn't want to see me, but she didn't say that I couldn't see her.

* * *

Well Justin has been busy it would seem. Walks, stares, punches a wall, tries to commit suicide, and has now become a stalker. I was surprised he tried to go off the cliff but I'm glad he didn't. It means he isn't completely broken and still has some strength in him. I'm sure his story won't end so quickly though. With what I know right now, he is going to need plenty of strength to get through the ripples ahead.

Now if we are going with the tapes the next one will be my dear friend Jessica. We'll have to see how she's doing next chapter.

* * *

Like I said a little rough around the edges but it will get better. I hope you guys enjoyed it and hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon. Thanks for reading.


End file.
